counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SCAR-20
| origin = | ammotype = | rateoffire = 240 RPM | weightloaded = 5.05 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.1 s | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 20 / 90 | Movement_speed = 215 120 (zoomed) | counterpart = G3SG1 | Hotkey = B-4-6 CT | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 80 | Recoilcontrol = 17 / 26 (65%) | Accuraterange = 66 m | Armorpenetration = 82.5% | Penetrationpower = 250 | Rangemodifier = 0.98 | Entity = weapon_scar20 }} The SCAR-20 is a automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive that is exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. It is the successor to the Krieg 550 Commando in previous games, having similar statistics and the same role as its predecessor. Overview The FN SSR (Sniper Support Rifle) Mk 20 Mod 0 is a Belgium-made automatic sniper rifle. It is a long range designated marksman rifle (DMR) equipped with a high power telescopic sight, is a variant of the SCAR-H battle rifle, and takes 7.62x51mm NATO. In-game, the SCAR-20 is the CTs' automatic sniper rifle. Though technically referred to as a semi-automatic rifle in its description, it can be fired continuously as long as the player holds down the firing key. As a sniper rifle, the weapon is equipped with a high-power scope. When not scoped in, the rifle is very inaccurate and has no crosshair to assist aiming. The scope can be used with secondary fire, and pressing secondary fire again while scoped in zooms in the scope. The player's movement speed is reduced while scoped in. The player will leave the scope if they use secondary fire again at the higher zoom setting or switches weapons. It has high rate of fire (fastest of all sniper rifles along with the G3SG1), high accuracy, controllable recoil, fast reload, as well as a high tagging factor. It has high damage, though unlike the AWP it cannot instantly kill an enemy with one shot to the body. These properties make the weapon overall easy to use, since it can easily pin down enemies and deal incredible amounts of damage, finishing them off in a few shots. The main factor that balances out the weapon is its very hefty price tag, the most expensive rifle alongside the G3SG1. Due to its price tag and the inability to instant kill an enemy with one shot to the body the SCAR-20 is rarely used in Competitive gameplay. The few times it is used, it is generally used in a suppressive role down a single lane. Properties Tactics *The SCAR-20 boasts a relatively high fire rate, high damage per shot, and relatively low recoil. This allows users to spray bullets and maintain effectiveness, even while using the scope. **However, when firing at or near the maximum rate of fire, this weapon becomes wildly inaccurate, especially at long range. Fire slower to reset the recoil or go for a single headshot for maximum efficiency. *The SCAR-20 has very low accuracy while moving and is also very heavy, so stand still while firing. *The SCAR-20, being a automatic rifle, is more effective than bolt-action rifles at close-range, and can even be somewhat effective when hipfired, as long as the player does not move much when hipfiring. * The SCAR-20 is relatively accurate when unscoped (unlike the AWP) but most automatic rifles and machine guns are more effective at closer ranges. Use it to hold choke points where the enemy has no choice but to attack head-on rather then attempting to aggressively push. *Use this automatic sniper rifle for suppressive fire at longer ranges. This can allow your team members to bypass enemies lines. **Alternatively, you can support your team by taking foes at long range while they are occupied; watch for enemy snipers though. *If your target is not aware of you, go for a headshot instead of spraying bullets to save some ammo. *In bomb defusal mode where the CTs are defending, this is an excellent choice for holding down specific chokepoints with a single CT, freeing up counter-terrorists to defend other sites or angles; primary examples involve Banana going to B site on Inferno, or B tunnels going to B site on Dust2. *Never replace it for the G3SG1, which has a longer reload time and worse tagging. Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills Trivia *The SCAR-20 shares its reload animation with the M4A4 and M4A1-S. **All three involve "slapping" the bolt catch (a small, paddle-shaped lever on the side of the receiver) on the side of the gun, a process also known as "sending the bolt home". Although meant pressed with the thumb, some shooters prefer slapping it for convenience. **In the Alpha stages, the SCAR-20 had different animations that weren't based on the M4A4 animations. *The SCAR-20's original "cocking" or "cycling" sound was the same as the Maverick M4A1 Carbine and Krieg 550 Commando in Counter-Strike: Source. *The name "SCAR-20" is likely derived from the name of the actual weapon that it is based on, the SSR (Sniper Support Rifle) Mk 20 Mod 0, a variant of the FN SCAR. Its magazine size may also be a source for the "20" in the name. * In the older buy menus of Global Offensive, the purchase icon for the SCAR-20 featured the weapon without its scope. External links *FN SCAR at Wikipedia. References *G3SG/1 vs. SCAR-20 ru:SCAR-20 Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Automatic weapons